Debout, Tony !
by Roselyne
Summary: Tony Hutchinson sait que ses amis lui préparent une surprise pour ses 30 ans. Mais s'il s'attendait à une fête amusante et bon enfant, elle vire rapidement au bizarre et au chaotique... jusqu'à devenir un cauchemar mortel.
1. Prologue: Le Point de Non Retour

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **HOLLYOAKS**, ni sur les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic. Cette histoire est née d'un défi sur facebook, il y a 12 heures. C'est une fanfic, donc même s'il y a un lien avec l'histoire originale, il y aura aussi quelques libertés -) Mais il y a quand même pas mal d'éléments repris de cette excellente et poignante série anglaise, et j'espère que ça vous donnera l'envie d'en découvrir plus sur eux :-)

**Note :** Bien que ce soit à nouveau **Tony Hutchinson** au centre de cette fanfic, ne cherchez pas à la relier à mon autre fic Hollyoaks **« Oriunde Ai Fi **_**»**__ (sauf peut-être pour la psychologie du perso ^^ )._

**Note 2 :** Depuis peu, je donne dans mes fics le titre des **musiques** qui passent en boucle chez moi lors de l'écriture, et qui influencent souvent l'atmosphère et parfois même les actions. Au cas où vous voudriez aussi vous plonger dans l'ambiance, il s'agit ici de « **Fairytale Gone Bad »** de **Sunrise Avenue**.

**·..·**

**¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯**

**DEBOUT, TONY !**

**Prologue : Le point de non-retour.**

**¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯**

**·..·**

Tony fut saisit d'un vertige. Il plaqua sa main sur le mur pour garder son équilibre et reprendre son souffle. Il ne venait pas de courir un 200 mètres, mais ses nerfs le laissaient dans le même état d'épuisement. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois de cette soirée où il aurait voulu être très très TRÈS loin ! Des lumières colorées semblaient danser devant ses yeux, entrecoupées parfois de flashs blancs et aveuglants, et il avait une odeur de sang dans le nez. Il maintint sa main appuyée à plat contre le mur, reconnaissant ces symptômes pour ce qu'ils étaient : Le stress venait d'apporter l'addition et il était en pleine chute de tension.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à compter mentalement de 40 à zéro. Une astuce qu'une de ses ex lui avait apprise autrefois pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tente de marcher tout de suite, sinon il s'écroulerait tête la première au milieu des confettis, emballages cadeaux, canettes de bière et autres objets marquant la fête que ses amis avaient organisés pour ses 30 ans.

_('Va faire un tour et ne revient pas avant 19 heures... Prends un bouquin avec toi si tu veux t'occuper !')_

Cet anniversaire tournait au chaos total au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée d'invités surprises et potentiellement indésirables. Ce qui aurait du être un rassemblement amusant d'anciens amis, devenait maintenant en arrière plan le lieu de combats, de cris et de larmes.

Dans la noirceur de la situation, au moins il y avait une petite lumière d'espoir. Il n'était pas encore minuit, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse encore lui arriver pire choc que ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. En ce qui le concernait, la fête était terminée, mais peu étaient déjà au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, et il préférait laisser ses amis dans l'ignorance et dans l'amusement. Sa vie telle qu'il l'avait connue était désormais finie. La dernière « surprise » était son point de non retour. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Trop tard pour beaucoup de choses, en fait.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre par-dessus la musique pop diffusée à haut volume.

« Quoi encore ? », cria-t-il, plus pour lui-même, les yeux toujours fermés. Quelle mauvaise surprise l'attendait encore ? Quel nouveau squelette sorti du placard allait-il découvrir en ouvrant la porte ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et trempés, ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu très clairs. Dans son décompte, il n'avait réussi qu'à atteindre « 28 ». Il se massa inconsciemment le front en se redressant. Dans de tels moments, son ancienne cicatrice se rappelait douloureusement à son bon souvenir.

Quand il fut sur qu'il pourrait marcher sans risque, il se faufila parmi les invités qui tenaient encore debout, certains s'aidant pour cela du pole-dance que sa copine _(et – après les évènements de ce soir – probablement sa future ex copine, se dit-il amèrement)_ avait installé au milieu du salon.

'_Un ange. C'est le mot que j'utiliserais pour la décrire. Un ange absolu.'_

Ces paroles sur Jacquie, il les avait prononcées lors de ce doux après midi, mais il avait désormais l'impression que c'était plusieurs siècles auparavant. Avant de sortir du salon, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux gens présents, mais ne l'aperçut pas. Le contraire eut été étonnant, se dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Il continua son chemin, atteignit la porte d'entrée et sentit alors la rage le prendre alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Il se sentait prêt à casser la gueule à quiconque se trouvait derrière la porte si cette personne avait ne fut-ce que _l'air_ d'être porteuse d'une _nouvelle_ mauvaise nouvelle. Il ouvrit à toute volée. « QUOI ? ».

"Tony Hutchinson?"

Au son de la voix grave et monocorde, il se calma instantanément et fut un instant rassuré: ce n'était pas une de ses nombreuses ex qui débarquait un cadeau à la main

_('Mais heu... Je t'ai acheté un presse-fruits !') _

pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et nota son allure de colosse, une tenue sombre de motard, des cheveux sombres coupés courts à la militaire, un visage carré qui semblait avoir été découpé au couteau, et des lunettes noires, inutiles en pleine nuit. Tony remarqua avec un certain malaise qu'il tenait un gros bouquet de roses rouges en main, et pendant un horrible instant, il se demanda si dans sa jeunesse, au cours d'une beuverie trop prononcée, il n'avait pas commis une erreur quelque part. Il sentit ses nerfs sur le point de craquer. S'il ne se maitrisait pas rapidement, il allait se mettre à rire de manière hystérique... et effrayer tous ses amis présents. Il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha en un soupire.

"Ouais, c'est moi. C'est pourquoi cette fois?"

Pour toute réponse, le colosse lâcha le bouquet de roses sur le sol. Tony mit un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité pour reconnaitre ce qui avait été caché dans le bouquet. Et ce n'était clairement pas le genre de cadeau que quelqu'un pouvait espérer recevoir.

Ses sens soudain alertés perçurent la chute des roses au ralenti, et leur impact sur le sol lui parut mou alors qu'elles rebondissaient légèrement en un bruit de soie froissée.

Qu'avait-il dit plus tôt lors de son discours ?

_« Quand vous avez trente ans, vous n'avez plus droit à l'erreur. Le temps n'est plus de votre côté. »_

Il se rendit compte que sans le savoir, il avait dit quelque chose de parfaitement véridique. D'_horriblement_ véridique.

L'homme en face de lui levait dans sa direction un Desert Eagle à canon long, équipé d'un viseur laser et d'un silencieux. Tony remarqua que l'expression du motard n'avait pas varié d'un iota depuis le début. L'homme fit un pas vers lui, et Tony perçut le _'croc !'_ d'une des roses qui venait de se faire écraser sous les ABL du motard. Ce bruit sembla exploser la torpeur mortelle dans laquelle il était figé et il recula d'un pas. L'arme se leva à hauteur de son visage et le motard demeurait toujours sans expression. Le point rouge du laser lui aveugla brièvement l'œil gauche avant de s'arrêter au milieu de son front. Tony recula d'un deuxième pas et son mollet heurta un casier de bières qui trainait par là. Déséquilibré, il bascula en arrière au moment où le coup de feu partit. Il entendit à peine le '_thump'_ du silencieux, mais sentit quelque chose de brulant frôler son cuir chevelu avant qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne se fasse entendre derrière lui, dans le mur de cubes vitrés qui séparait le couloir d'entrée du salon.

Presqu'à la fin de sa chute, ses épaules et sa tête heurtèrent douloureusement la cloison de cubes de verre et il fut un instant aveuglé par la douleur. Mais il fut presque heureux de sentir cette douleur _là_. Il se demanda un moment si le bruit du verre qui avait explosé sous l'impact du tir allait attirer l'attention de ses amis. Mais au bruit de la fête et des conversations qui continuaient, inchangées, il réalisa que la musique allait trop fort pour que quelqu'un ait entendu quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un énième verre de champagne ou d'alcool plus fort qui se serait brisé sur le sol. Au vu du nombre de verres qui s'étaient brisés depuis le début de la soirée, cet anniversaire ressemblait de plus en plus à un mariage Juif. "Mazel Tov!" _BLINK !_

Non. Personne ne viendrait voir l'origine de ce bruit de verre-ci. Mais quelque part, il en fut heureux. Si un ami était venu voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir d'entrée, il aurait probablement eu une très désagréable surprise. Une _expéditive_ surprise. Et pour rien au monde Tony n'aurait voulu une chose pareille.

Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur en tentant de se dégager, mais le motard était déjà sur lui, le desert eagle pointé droit vers son visage. Tony ne voyait quasi plus que la lueur rouge et aveuglante du viseur. En un souffle, il réalisa ironiquement qu'il allait mourir seul, sans qu'aucun de ses amis - pourtant juste à quelques mètres de lui - ne le sache. Il eut alors la pensée que beaucoup de personnes ont dans un moment pareil.

'_Pourquoi moi ?'_

Il y eut un deuxième coup de feu, et tout devint blanc.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Bah oui, j'ai pas accès à mon PC pour le moment, où sont stockées toutes mes autres fics en cours. Donc histoire que vous ayez encore des trucs à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant, je me suis mise à une nouvelle fic Hollyoaks.

**Pourquoi Hollyoaks ?** Cette série est connue principalement en Angleterre _(et un peu aux USA récemment)._ Mais au vu de la distribution internet, elle est désormais accessible à tous avec un minimum de recherche. Cette série qui couvrait il y a 15 ans les **aventures amusantes** d'étudiants du village de Hollyoaks à Chester, a évolué _(avec l'âge des personnages, les départs, les morts, les arrivées de nouveaux)_ et couvre des domaines plus **adultes**, plus **sérieux**, plus **dark** et **violents** parfois _(drogue, viol, fratricides, sabotages, arnaques, explosions, anorexie, suicide, assassinat, kidnappings, etc…),_ avec quand même une pointe d'humour de temps en temps aussi (certains ici devraient se souvenir de leurs **parodies** de Titanic, Shining, Kill Bill, Grease, Thriller, …) . Vu le haut nombre de personnages dans cette série, il y a souvent plusieurs histoire parallèles qui se recoupent (souvent en de gros clash). Elle est diffusée sur **Channel 4** tous les soirs de la semaine à 18h30, avec une compilation (Omnibus) le Dimanche.

Vous l'aurez compris : je suis totalement **FAN** de cette série, et de mon expérience avec eux, je peux vous assurer que c'est une équipe bourrée de talents, qui ne prend pas la tête, ni n'a le gros cou ). Il faut savoir qu'en dehors des tournages (qui bouffent déjà 50hrs/semaine), ils font régulièrement des activités (sportives, gastronomiques, …), des conférences, ou des shows, dans un but caritatif afin de venir en aide aux enfants (hôpitaux, orphelinats, etc…).

Du coup, j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous, pour que vous aussi vous puissiez découvrir une série que vous aimerez peut-être :-)

**Pourquoi Tony Hutchinson ?** _(alors qu'il n'est clairement pas dans le style jeune midinet émo-goth à la TWILIGHT que beaucoup ont l'air d'apprécier.)_ Ce personnage est dans la série depuis le tout premier épisode (Octobre 1995) et est un des rares à y amener encore de l'humour _(Nick Pickard n'a pas peur du ridicule face aux caméras et je dis __**RESPECT**__ ! ) )._ Mais c'est aussi un perso avec un **lourd passé**, qui est devenu méfiant, à la limite paranoïaque parfois, et qui à force de s'en prendre plein la gueule, finit par s'attendre toujours au pire chez les gens. Du coup, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un excellent terrain pour ceux qui écrivent des fanfics sur des thèmes un peu dark ;) Et quitte à vous faire découvrir Hollyoaks, autant que ce soit dans un style que vous aimez bien en général quand vous lisez mes trucs ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**Maintenant, les petits coucous :-)**

**Emilie :** ça va ? Malgré tout ce que ma réponse annonçait sur facebook, j'ai pas fait dans le marrant, histoire de ménager tes côtes douloureuses ;-)

**Christophe :** Tu as reconnu les éléments dont je te parlais après le tournage de cet après midi ? :-) Bon, tout n'est pas encore dedans, ça viendra aux prochains chapitres ;-)

**·..·**

Allez, je vais aller dormir, môa ;-)

Gros bisous et à bientôt :-*

::Roselyne::


	2. 1 : Un fantôme du passé

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **HOLLYOAKS**, ni sur les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic. Cette histoire - née d'un défi sur facebook - continue son petit bonhomme de chemin. C'est une fanfic, donc même s'il y a un lien avec l'histoire originale, il y aura aussi quelques libertés ;-) Mais j'essaye de coller autant que possible avec les évènements de cette excellente et poignante série anglaise. J'espère ainsi vous donner peut-être envie d'en découvrir plus sur eux :-)

**Note :** Bien que ce soit à nouveau **Tony Hutchinson** au centre de cette fanfic, ne cherchez pas à la relier à mon autre fic Hollyoaks **"Oriunde Ai Fi"**_ (sauf peut-être pour la psychologie du perso ^^; )._

**Note 2 :** Depuis peu, je donne dans mes fics le titre des **musiques** qui passent en boucle chez moi lors de l'écriture, et qui influencent souvent l'atmosphère et parfois même les actions. Au cas où vous voudriez aussi vous plonger dans l'ambiance, il s'agit ici de "**Lost in Space"** de **Avantasia**.

**·..·**

**¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯**

**DEBOUT, TONY !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un fantôme du passé.**

**¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯**

**·..·**

Tony sursauta et manqua de tomber au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma rapidement, aveuglé par un trait de lumière et leva une main devant son visage, comme pour se protéger.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et nota dans la foulée que sa nuque et ses trapèzes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il reconnut son bureau et comprit ce qui avait du se passer. Une fois encore, il s'était endormi devant son PC, et c'était la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les persiennes qui l'avaient réveillé. Il allait le payer _très cher_, côté courbatures, il le savait.

_'Une manière très appropriée de commencer cette nouvelle décennie, mon pote! Autant t'y habituer tout de suite...'_. Il venait de se souvenir quel jour on était.

Il pivota sur son siège pour se lever, mais en posant ses pieds nus sur le sol, il sentit une douleur cuisante dans son gros orteil gauche. Il jura et souleva instinctivement son pied, tout en portant le regard sur le tapis sur lequel le bureau était posé. Un verre brisé s'y trouvait sous forme de puzzle un peu chaotique dont il manquait une pièce, désormais fichée dans sa chair. La carpette était encore humide, le verre avait du tomber depuis peu. En se penchant pour retirer aussi délicatement que possible l'éclat de verre, il se dit que c'était peut-être ce bruit de bris qui l'avait réveillé, et non la lumière.

Il serra les dents alors qu'il essayait de retirer précautionneusement le bout de verre de son orteil. D'abord les courbatures, puis une coupure. A ce rythme-là, pensa-t-il avec une espèce d'amusement sombre, il ne verrait pas le soleil se lever demain.

Une autre image s'imposa alors à son esprit. Celle du mur de cubes en verre qui séparait son salon du couloir d'entrée de son appartement. Un cube de verre qui aurait explosé sous un impact... Quelqu'un qui aurait tiré...

Il suspendit son geste, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un souvenir? Un résidu d'un rêve? Il fouilla rapidement sa mémoire. Qu'avait-il fait la veille ? Après avoir fait la fermeture de son restaurant _Il Gnosh_, il avait pris un verre avec sa copine Jacquie, son demi-frère Dom et sa femme Tina. Jacquie et lui étaient rentrés à son appartement ensuite, passablement éméchés. Tony avait voulu régler deux trois trucs de comptabilité sur son PC avant d'aller dormir. Il avait été alors pris d'un gros coup de nostalgie et avait parcouru les vieilles photos qui se trouvaient sur son ordinateur. Autant de visages anciens, d'amis chers dont beaucoup avaient quitté la bourgade d'Hollyoaks et Chester, ou avaient hélas disparu dans des accidents plus ou moins douteux.

Hier soir, il avait encore vingt-neuf ans. Il avait voulu passer chaque dernière minute de sa vingtaine totalement éveillé, et à se souvenir du passé.

Pas étonnant, comprit-il en retirant complètement le bout de verre de son pied et en observant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient perlé – rien de bien grave, qu'il ait rêvé que ses amis actuels lui faisaient un anniversaire surprise où ils invitaient tous ses anciens amis par la même occasion. Sauf que son rêve lui laissait un arrière goût étrangement amer. Mais alors qu'il essayait de s'en rappeler les fragments, il se rendit compte que les souvenirs de son rêve s'effilochaient comme le brouillard dans la brise matinale. Et plus il essayait de rattraper un détail de ses mains, plus les lambeaux de brume passaient au travers de lui. Et quand il se retournait, il n'y avait plus rien sur le chemin. Rien que lui.

Il posa le bout de verre sur le bureau, sans se rendre compte réellement de l'étrangeté dans l'acte de séparer les débris et d'offrir à celui-ci un _traitement de faveur_. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait blessé ?

(_Viens, petit bout de verre. Maintenant que mon sang coule dans tes « veines », tu es spécial. Tu as droit à une place auprès de moi sur mon bureau_.)

Quelle serait l'étape suivante? En faire un médaillon pour un collier artisanal?

_(Regardez! Ceci est un collier que j'ai fais avec en médaillon ma première dent de lait. Et ça? C'est le collier que j'ai fais avec en médaillon la source de ma première douleur passé le cap de la trentaine. Okay, techniquement ce n'était que ma _seconde _douleur, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était plus facile de se balader avec ça autour du cou, plutôt qu'avec un siège et un banc attaché à un collier.)_

Il secoua les épaules pour revenir à la réalité, et se notifia mentalement de passer plus tard l'aspirateur sur le tapis pour éliminer tous les petits éclats qui pourraient échapper au ramassage classique.

Il bascula en arrière dans son siège, ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage, se rendant compte qu'il était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Étrangement, il se sentait soulagé de ne pas se souvenir de son rêve. Comme si finalement ce rêve avait été un sérieux cauchemar qu'il valait mieux oublier pour se concentrer sur ce qui était réel. Il y avait suffisamment de stress dans sa vie éveillée pour ne pas s'encombrer de pressions venues d'un monde imaginaire. Ses amis lui reprochaient parfois d'être trop cartésien ou terre-à-terre, mais il leur rétorquait qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il perdrait son temps le matin à faire des recherches sur Google sur la signification du rêve d'un œuf qui tombe par terre mais ne se casse pas et rebondit mollement dans la cuisine jusqu'à passer au travers de la vitre en la brisant. Ou d'un motard qui tiendrait un gros bouquet de roses rouges en main et-

Tony fronça les sourcils. D'où lui venait cette image ? Etait-ce une bribe de son dernier cauchemar ? Mais alors qu'il se posait la question, elle se volatilisa de son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa pensée pour les recherches Google amena son regard instinctivement vers l'écran de son ordinateur et pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait.

L'écran était totalement noir, à l'exception d'une petite ligne écrite en blanc, un peu comme les vieux messages sous DOS. Sa vision au réveil étant floue, il plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant.

**« DEBOUT, TONY ! »**

La pensée de Tony s'accéléra brutalement et lui offrit plusieurs réponses possibles : Ou Windows était programmé pour envoyer un petit message stupide le jour de l'anniversaire du propriétaire du PC (et vu que ça faisait moins d'un an que Tony avait cet ordinateur, il n'avait pas pu le vérifier avant), mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir entré sa date d'anniversaire – le 30 octobre - quelque part dans le formulaire d'enregistrement. Ou quelqu'un avait bidouillé son screen-saver pour afficher ce message. Probablement Dom qui plaisantait souvent sur le fait que son grand frère avait le réveil difficile, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas de savoir que son demi-frère avait pu passer outre son mot de passe d'entrée. Ou, dernière possibilité, il était dans la Matrix, et Morpheus allait lui filer rancart dans une boite de nuit.

Son esprit cartésien écarta d'office le troisième choix, mais aucun des deux autres restants ne le faisait sourire. Un peu contrarié, il bougea la souris, et récupéra son écran classique, à l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Une photo de Jambo, Kurt et lui-même, prise 12 ans plus tôt, le soir même de ses 18 ans, le 30 octobre 1995. L'époque des longs cheveux et des chemises à carreaux. Bien avant le mariage de Kurt et Ruth. Bien avant le Noël où Dawn mourut d'une leucémie dans les bras de Jambo, le laissant totalement dévasté. Bien avant que Jambo ne décide que trop de choses à Hollyoaks lui rappelaient Dawn, et ne parte pour Anglesey au Pays de Galles.

Jambo avait été un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient même partagé le même appartement pendant un temps. Sans oublier leur troisième « locataire » : la vache en plastique grandeur nature de Jambo. Un de ces bizarreries typiquement _Jamboesque_, tout comme « Beryl », sa coccinelle à trois roues aux oreilles de Mickey.

Tony se prit à sourire à ce souvenir avant qu'une expression plus triste ne se peigne sur ses traits. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Plus depuis Noel 2004. Plus depuis l'étrange vision qu'il avait eue de Jambo. Oh, il avait bien dit aux autres que ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillé, et que non, il n'avait pas vu un fantôme. Il leur avait certifié avoir appelé Jambo à Anglesey et qu'il était bien vivant.

Et pourtant, il se souvenait être resté prostré devant le téléphone, n'osant composer le numéro, de peur d'apprendre que le point de non-retour avait été dépassé pour son ami, que sept ans jour pour jour après la mort de Dawn, il avait finalement fait le grand bond... et que lui-même avait _réellement_ vu son fantôme. Tony ignorait encore aujourd'hui ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il n'avait jamais osé passer ce coup de fil finalement.

Voir des revenants faisaient peut-être partie des fantasmes des jeunes de son âge, l'idée d'avoir une telle capacité était loin de le réjouir. Pour ces raisons, il avait haït la série _Ghost Whisperer_. Quelque part en lui, elle lui rappelait son ancien colocataire, et le terrifiait.

Il avait prétendu à ses amis se rendre parfois au Pays de Galles pour aller voir Jambo, mais il n'avait même pas osé passer la frontière entre les deux 'pays'. Ces soirées où il était supposé retrouver son meilleur ami, il les avait passé à se saouler dans un pub d'un bled paumé et très loin de Chester, histoire d'être sur de ne croiser personne. Et quand l'alcool finissait par endormir sa culpabilité, il se trainait jusqu'à sa voiture et s'endormait lourdement sur la banquette arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'une phénoménale gueule de bois - ou un flic - ne le réveille.

Et quand ses amis le croisaient le jour suivant, titubant comme un zombie dans les rues de Hollyoaks, ils pensaient tous qu'il avait passé une "hyper-méga-teuf avec Jambo!". Et Tony souriait simplement, mais n'aurait jamais cherché à les contredire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais mentit par le passé...

Il se haïssait pour sa faiblesse. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, moins il se sentit à l'aise à l'idée d'appeler Jambo au sujet de son rêve. Jambo se demanderait probablement pourquoi il avait fallu si longtemps à son vieil ami pour vérifier s'il allait bien. D'un autre côté - et c'était la seule chose qui consolait Tony - toutes ces années de silence n'avaient pas pour autant poussé Jambo à le contacter pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il aurait pu, pourtant...

S'il était toujours vivant...

Si le soir de Noël, il y avait presque trois ans, il ne s'était pas fait sauter la cervelle, ouvert les veines, prit trop de somnifères d'un coup ou autre joyeusetés de ce genre _(ou tout en même temps, histoire d'être bien sur...)_, pour ensuite revenir hanter Tony sous forme fantomatique et lui montrer ce que sa vie deviendrait s'il continuait à être aussi borné !

Il remarqua alors un pop-up dans le bas-droite de l'écran, signalant un nouveau message. Il cliqua dessus, sans trop réfléchir, s'attendant à une nouvelle publicité pour du viagra ou autre substance passablement illicite. Sa respiration s'arrêta quand il vit l'auteur du mail, et il se rappela à quel point son esprit cartésien détestait les coïncidences. « James Bulton ».

Jambo.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé oui, ça continue )

Quand j'annonce une fic **ciblant un personnage particulier**, et qu'il se fait **flinguer dès le prologue**, y a p'tête des chances que soit le reste va être un flash-back, soit il va y avoir des trucs... bizaaaaaaarres ) _(c'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas habitué avec moi, depuis le temps, non ? :D )_

Oops, y a p'tête des nouveaux ici O_O; Alors, gentil lecteur/lectrice, installe toi confortablement pour la suite. Tu veux un café ? Un thé ? Des popcorns ? Une ceinture de sécurité ? ... Une camisole de force ? :-)

Hé oui, n'ayant eu que brièvement accès à mon PC _(et encore, pour préparer le dossier de crash de voiture)_, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de travailler sur les anciennes fics. Donc, c'est encore **Tony Hutchinson** qui s'y colle ! ;-) En plus, comme y a pas beaucoup de fanfics sur lui, ça tombe bien ;-) _(et puis, j'en avais un peu marre de la tonne de fanfics sur John-Paul et Craig qu'on peut trouver... A croire que les gens n'ont retenu que le couple gay dans l'histoire OO; )_

Au travers de ce chapitre _(comme pour le précédent),_ j'ai essayé de rester le plus près possible de ce qui était arrivé réellement à Tony dans la série _(avec quelques libertés bien sur)._ J'ai même du faire quelques recherches sur des gens disparus _(= morts)_ de Hollyoaks. C'était amusant finalement. Ca détend :-)

Merci pour les personnes qui sont venues lire cette fanfic, **sans nécessairement connaître ****Hollyoaks** (et donc certains maintenant se bouffent du youtube dans tous les sens pour rattraper le retard ) ), merci également à ceux qui connaissaient déjà la série, mais qui ne m'ont pas lynché à coup de tronçonneuses volantes. :-)

**·..·**

**Je réponds maintenant aux questions :**

**EMILIE : **

- Le **Presse-fruit** est l'appareil pour faire des jus de fruit ) (à moins que c'était ce que tu avais compris à la base :p ). Oui, je connais bien les **CASINO**. J'avais découvert ça quand j'étudiais la Biochimie à Bordeaux. Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était un supermarché, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous les étudiants voulaient absolument aller claquer leur fric dans des machines à sous... :P Mais bizarrement, côté prix, je trouvais que c'était moins cher qu'en Belgique :)

- **Hollyoaks, un « feux de l'amour » british ?** Heu... Heureusement qu'entre temps je t'ai filé les liens des vidéos hein ? :P Le jour où les Feux de l'amour sortent de l'action pareille, les mamies vont nous faire une crise cardiaque ou une méningite devant leur téléviseur ;-) _(j'entends déjà les mauvaises langues dire que ça résoudrait le problème des pensions :-/ )_

- **Laisser ce pauvre Tony tranquille ?** Mais heu... J'vous jure... C'est pas moi qui ait commencé, m'dame ! :-) Les producteurs et les scénaristes ont été les premiers à marquer Tony du sceau « **Murphy's Law approuved** » ;-) (ce qui – pour Pickard – en fait un perso plus intéressant à jouer :) )

**JUSTINE HEY :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire :) Ca m'a fait réaliser que cette fic était effectivement la **première fic en français** de Hollyoaks sur . Espérons que ça va pousser d'autres personnes francophones à écrire :)

Concernant ma participation aux fics Hollyoaks, j'en ai une autre en cours : **Oriunde Ai Fi**, pour le moment en anglais, et centrée sur également sur **Tony**, mais aussi sur **Davey**, **Jacquie** et **Aleksander** (l'histoire du mariage blanc)_._ Au besoin, je la traduirai en français aussi :) Elle n'est pas finie, mais la suite risque d'atteindre – voire dépasser – le niveau trash que Hollyoaks peut déjà faire tout seul comme un grand :-D

Quant à **une fic qui recommencerait TOUT** ? Vu la cadence avec laquelle Lime Pictures sort les épisodes _(un par jour... vous comprenez pourquoi il faut 50 heures de tournage par semaine ? ;-) Et plusieurs équipes en parallèles parfois ? ;-) ),_ je n'arriverais pas à suivre. Mais y a des bouquins qui sont sortis, je pense... Je leur demanderai au passage :)

En ce qui me concerne, je préfère utiliser des flashbacks et développer les persos autour d'un ou deux personnages principaux. (bon, pour cette fanfic, il va y avoir pas mal de monde dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'_essayerai_ de faire en sorte qu'on puisse comprendre qui ils sont par rapport à Tony). :-)

**·..·**

Allez, presque une heure du mat. DODO-TIME ! :-)

Gros poutoux et à bientôt :-*

::Roselyne::


End file.
